


Первый из Семи

by CommanderShally, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Series: Семь [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Первый из Семи

— Иногда ваше стремление к совершенству раздражает, — выпалил Гарри. Седьмая повернула голову и, не скрывая удивления, посмотрела на Кима.

— Энсин? — спросила она, и ее бровный имплантат едва заметно дернулся — будь на его месте бровь, она бы обязательно приподнялась.

— Я хочу сказать, — заговорил Гарри, сделав шаг в сторону Седьмой, — вы никогда не задумывались о том, что считать всех людей вокруг вас априори более невежественными только потому, что они — это они, — нечестно?

Седьмая хотела заявить что-то вроде «человеческая индивидуальность является главным источником неэффективности землян во многих сферах деятельности», но Ким продолжил:

— При всем своем совершенстве Борг, видимо, поражен вполне человеческой гордыней, — на этих словах энсин вышел из астрометрической, не дожидаясь ответа. 

Седьмая могла бы подумать о том, что послужило причиной такого резкого эмоционального выпада со стороны Гарри, но размышления на посторонние темы во время важных картографических исследований были недопустимы и несущественны. А может, она просто не хотела признавать, что энсин был прав.


End file.
